


For Nan!!

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Little Space, Looney Tunes References, M/M, ddlb, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan babysit Steve. Steve colors.





	For Nan!!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr!!! @FemmeSteve

Steve’s tongue peeks out from between his lips and his eyebrows are slightly furrowed. He is concentrating quite hard on his project. He had been given a coloring book from Nancy. It‘s themed around Looney Tunes. Steve loves looney tunes.

He colors with careful precision so that he doesn’t go outside the lines. Big boys don’t go over the lines. It’s a picture of Tweety swinging, small musical notes dancing around his beak as he sings a song. He’s coloring it for Nancy. She loves when Steve makes her things. 

When it’s finished he carefully tears it out from the book and stands to leave, but not before grabbing his stuffed bear. Ginger had been sitting beside him, waiting for him to finish coloring. She was a bear with red fur and black button eyes. She went everywhere with Steve when he was feeling small. 

Steve makes his way into the living room where Jonathan and Nancy are sitting on the couch watching television. Jonathan sees him first, and he smiles at Steve, beckoning him over. 

“Whatcha got, buddy?” He asks. 

“For Nan......” Steve says back softly. 

“Me?” Nancy smiles and holds her hand out, “I want to see.” 

Steve holds it out for her to take. She beams as she looks it over. 

“It’s great, Steve!” She praises, pulling Steve to sit between her and Jonathan, “Good job!” 

Steve grins and hides his face against Jonathan’s shoulder. He was shy to praise. Jonathan rubs his hair, 

“I’m sure he’ll want to show daddy when he gets back, right?” Jonathan asks. 

Steve nods his head happily. Billy always loved when he colored things for him too. He suddenly sprung up from the couch. 

“Daddy will be sad if I don’t make him one too,” Steve says aloud, before trotting off again. 

He chose the page that he wanted to color for his daddy very carefully.


End file.
